MP-50 Repeating Cannon
The Obregon MP-50 20mm Repeating Cannon is a handheld cannon found in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' The MP-50 Repeating Cannon is often used by Replica Elite soldiers operating near the Vault and is found around that area, though one with 10 shots can be found on the rooftop of the abandoned tenements, behind an air conditioner unit. Later, after the Point Man reached the Vault, the MP-50 is found in multiple occasions in the level. It's a good weapon to keep because one round can wipe out multiple Nightmares summoned by Alma, and the 50 round magazine capacity means reloading during intense fights is less of an issue. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate The MP-50 Repeating Cannon is also found in Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate, though it is even more scarce in the expansions than in the first game, with a maximum of two to be found in Extraction Point and three in Perseus Mandate. The MP-50 is also the weapon of choice for the Nightcrawler Commander, however, his MP-50 cannot be retrieved upon his death. Tactics *The MP-50 is a very powerful weapon, and can eliminate weak enemies with one shot and inflict significant damage on stronger ones, such as the REV6 Powered Armor and the Replica Elite Soldier. Although it lacks a scope, it has good accuracy and can easily hit enemies at long distances. *Each shot fired releases a small shockwave when it hits a surface, which can make it dangerous to use if the player is engaging enemies in close quarters. Therefore, the MP-50 should be used at medium or long range, where there is no chance of the shockwave hitting the player. Enemies that survive direct hits, as well as ones caught in the shockwave, are prone to being stunned by the strength of the blast, making them easy targets for follow-up attacks. *As noted above, the MP-50 is an excellent choice against the barrages of Nightmares in the final chapter, due to the large magazine capacity and the splash damage effect of the weapon and the Nightmare's low health meaning that one round will kill several of them if they're caught in the blast. However, trigger discipline is necessary – to conserve ammunition, it should only be fired at clusters of two or more Nightmares, and only one shot at a time. *On Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate, this is a "counter-everything" weapon, even against more deadly enemies like Nightcrawler Elites, REV8 Leviathans and Replica Heavy Riot Armor. This is even better than MOD-3 and K3-BT Grenade Launcher because the MP-50 is more accurate and easier to use. *There is little ammo for the MP-50 throughout the F.E.A.R. games, so the player should only use it when facing stronger enemies. Otherwise, it will go to waste. Replace it with something the player can easily find, like the G2A2 Assault Rifle, and switch back once its out. **Each pickup from the enemy or MP-50s placed in the environment gives 10 rounds, the first pickup gives 25; so the player should have firepower at least enough to kill a Heavy Armor if one is encountered later on. ***The player can exploit the ammo glitch to get extra 15 rounds per pickup; four MP-50 can reach 100 rounds ammuntion cap rather than receving only 40. **There are two occasions that player can get large amounts of ammo for this weapon: ***Near the end of F.E.A.R., the Point Man can get them from deactivated Replica Soldiers, and there are several in the compound on the surface and in the Vault itself. ***In Perseus Mandate, In Interval 07, the Sergeant can find several in Clone Production, and some Nightcrawlers carry them as well. If the player conserves the ammo until the fight against the Nightcrawler Commander, he should have 70+ rounds available. *When using the MP-50, the player should remember that is significantly slows down the player's walking speed while being held. Trivia *"Obregon" is most likely named after Swiss gun company "Oerlikon," the gun itself being named after the Oerlikon 20mm cannon which was commonly fitted to World War II ships as an anti-aircraft weapon. *The MP-50 seems to use airburst ammunition, as the projectile detonates briefly before impact. *The MP-50 could be seen as the human-sized version to SHOGO's MCA-sized Shredder weapon. *The appearance and rate of fire of the weapon would suggest it is similar to the Juggernaut. *Due to the weapon's scarcity of ammo, whenever another of the weapon is found, utilize the ammo glitch to maximize the ammo pick-up. See the F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon of Glitches for more details. Gallery Point Man holding the Repeating Cannon.jpg|The Point Man wielding the MP-50 Repeating Cannon. Repeating Cannon in Effect..jpg|The Repeating Cannon in effect. Repeating Cannon lying on the Crate.jpg|The Repeating Cannon lying on a crate. Repeating Cannon in Zooming Mode..jpg|The Repeating Cannon in zooming mode. FEAR_2014-06-29_22-46-04-81.png|The dropped MP-50. FEAR_2014-06-29_22-50-57-37.png|The enemy stunned by MP-50 blast. FEAR_2014-06-29_22-51-10-01.png|Point Man reloads the MP-50. 20180501170825_1.jpg|a Replica Elite, armed with the powerful MP-50 Cannon, stays alert after hearing gunfire. es:Cañón de Repetición MP-50 ru:Автоматическая пушка MP-50 Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons Category:Explosive Launchers Category:Extraction Point Weapons Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons